Challenge Story
by avirextin
Summary: If your friend challenges you to write a smut story about Pikachu and three gods from Yu-Gi-Oh, don't make the same mistake I did. Learn from this.


The stink of rejection. A broken heart. Unrequited love. Depression. This is how this story starts. A poor Pikachu, deprived of an electrifying piece of ass all due to his failure. A failure that nearly cost his whole group food for the week. The heartbreak only accompanied the failure like drowning a gaping wound, (Like the one this Pikachu had on it's leg) in rubbing alcohol.

This morning, a feral storm of Pikachu ran down a river bank in search of food. One particular Pikachu, whose name translates to 'Quiet One', had his eye on the fine looking Pikachu to his left. Her name translated to 'Honey'. He'd had his heart set on her for quite some time. He'd always try to find a way to get her to notice him. Each attempt was valiant, but none was enough to win her heart.

No matter, Quiet One thought. Today was the day where he'd take on a school of Magikarp for his group to eat. He'd been planning this for over a fortnight, and he's eager to impress his Honey, no mater the cost. His idea was to electrocute the water, forcing the Magikarp into erratic movements and possibly kill them. The stragglers could then be killed with a direct thunderbolt. He'd been practicing his aim for this occasion.

The storm had arrived at the river bank, and while drunk with the fantasies of mating with Honey, Quiet One had lost his train of thought. The storm of Pikachu waited until they were ready to attack the Magikarp with the same methods they had always used: They waited until a Magikarp jumped out of the water, and they would send jolts of electricity at them. This was the time that Q.O. was supposed to execute his plan, but he found himself lollygagging.

Suddenly, he regained his wits, and began to urgently begin the first phase in his scheme. He ran into the front of the storm when a Magikarp leapt out of the river. Bolts and bolts of lightning surged through the air at the fish type pokémon.

Then, something unexplainable occurred. You could say that Q.O. refused to let the Magikarp be hit by _their_ lightning, as opposed to his, or you could say that the sight of the Magikarp made him revert back to his old practice and abandon all thoughts of his plan to impress Honey. Either way, Q.O. derped and jumped in the way of the storm's lightning bolts.

The Magikarp splashed back into the water and swam away, alerting the other Magikarp of danger, thus scaring away the school of pokémon entirely.

The storm of Pikachu was outraged. This stunt had cost the entire storm food for a while. Soon they will have to eat the grass, and the dirt, and the stones. They had to go through this once before, and that episode had cut the population nearly in half.

Honey had not been impressed. In fact, she searched for comfort in the grasp of the most masculine Pikachu who has ever lived in the storm. His name doesn't translate well into English, however, it can mean 'troll'. He was, what humans called, a level 60. He was capable of many abilities and has saved the storm on numerous occasions. Sadly for Quiet One, Troll also liked to indulge in the sweet taste of Honey.

Troll has, actually, tasted Honey. He's stayed away from her for a while after he nearly beat her to death with a large club-like object when she sneezed on his food one winter day. He missed honey's succulent flavor. Honey probably favored him as well since he wielded what could be confused as a fifth leg, or a second tail. Needless to say, that was its size while aroused, however the average size of a penis on a Pikachu is, well, have you ever seen one stick out past the fur?

Quiet One, on the other hand, had an average sized penis, and was an average Pikachu. Humans would consider him a level 20, which was on the higher side of the Pikachu in the storm (save for Troll) yet he isn't a good fighter. He was smart, and gained experience through knowledge. He watched how the other Pikachu fought and learned from it. Honey barely acknowledged his existence. The only time they've communicated was during autumn time one year. The storm decided to rest in the leaves for the night. Quiet One was told by Honey to look away while she enjoyed private time with Troll that night.

The storm stared daggers at Quiet One. The storm Elder, a shiny Raichu whose name translates to 'Sparkling One', approached the failure as he stood motionless before everyone. Sparkling One now stood so close to Quiet one, that he could feel her breath on his forehead. She growled menacingly, and without any warning, she began to beat him with a stick. The storm thundered with cheering as Sparkling One hammered away at the fool who deprived them of provisions. To finish off the pounding, Sparkling One thrust the stick into his leg, only to yank it out viciously.

Quiet One fell with a feeble cry and received seven powerful kicks to the stomach. Slight whimpers escaped the sniveling wreck as its leg twitched uncontrollably. The village elder turned to squat over the disappointment and began to urinate onto his leg. He wailed loudly at the fire-hot liquid burned his newly formed orifice. The rest of the storm cackled at the sight. Quiet One seemed to believe that Honey was laughing loudest, when in actuality, she only giggled.

The elder walked back to the storm, explaining to Quiet One that if he survives the night alone and brings back food, he will be accepted back into the community. Quiet One silently acknowledged these terms and began to weep as the Pikachu fled. The weather soon began to match his mood as it began to drizzle. The drizzle soon turned into an all out downpour, and Q.O. decided he'd would bring back food while pray were still out and about.

After about an hour stumbling in the mud and rain, Q.O. found a strange metallic object on a branch above him. Wild Pikachu tend to be attracted to metal, probably due to its conductivity. Q.O. jumped at it, only to find it was just out of his reach. He picked up a pebble and hurled it at the metal, but nothing happened at all. Q.O. decided to give up when he saw a Zigzagoon searching for shelter under an uprooted tree.

Ceasing the opportunity, Quiet One fired a thunderbolt at he poor creature, hitting it perfectly, but also toppling over the tree. The large, dead mass came down slowly enough for Quiet One to dodge it, however, the metallic object that he encountered before came loose from its branch. Quiet One looked up to see it was what humans would call a 'crowbar'. It ended up smashing into Quiet One's face, knocking him unconscious.

Not too far away from the river bank, a towering, divine beast came crashing through the trees. This cold blue beast is infamously known as Obelisk, the Tormentor. Accompanying this massive creature was the equally recognized Slyfer, a serpentine flying dragon adorned with glistening vermilion scales. Together, they strolled into the forest somewhat casually.

Obelisk halted his movements as he laid his eyes on a peculiar sight. Slyfer began to hover around Obelisk in a circuitous flight pattern, wondering what could have possibly been worthy enough to catch his eye.

Obelisk bent down, cautious not to topple over, and spotted a speck of yellow below him. His large frame had eclipsed the sun, making it a bit more difficult to see what it was. He decided to lift it off of the ground to take a proper look. Slyfer had glided down to eye level to join him in the examination.

Quiet One looked down to see his feet being kissed by the village elder. She apologized numerous times for her wrong doing, and her cruel punishment. He chuckled and walked back to his sleeping quarters under a mulberry bush. Once he shifted the leaves and walked into the den, he caught a glimpse of Honey lying on her side. Quiet One was sprung almost instantaneously. He managed to keep his cool, though. He made his way towards Honey, who had her forelegs open for a warm embrace.

He couldn't refuse. He got beside Honey and snuggled her; his negative charges attracted her positive charges and they produced visible flecks of static electricity. After a minute of spooning, Honey stepped up her game. She glided her tail tenderly down his chest, slowly making her way to his boyhood.

He tried everything he could to control himself. He bit his lip to find that there was a peculiar lack of pain. He bit it harder, but nothing happened. He looked at Honey, only to find the face of Troll who began to lick his lips.

Then he woke up.

His vision was blurred, and he could only make out what seemed like storm clouds, only he hadn't felt the rain. He assumed that the storm prior to his comatose rest had past, and he was looking up at the straggling clouds. After two hard blinks, and a good rub to the eyes, he found that his assumption was incorrect.

His vision was clear, and he could now see the menacing gaze of a freakishly muscular monster towering above him. He soon realized that he was no longer lying on the woodland ground. No, now he was lying on the monster's huge hand. The monster's opposite hand approached him, its claws glistened in the nonexistent sunlight.

Quiet One was a Pikachu. His first thought was to electrocute the creature holding him. However, Quiet One wasn't just a Pikachu. He was a curious Pikachu. He wondered who these pokémon were. Were they even pokémon at all? Did he, perhaps, die and was now being blessed by his gods?

The claw had reached its destination: Quiet One's torso. It caressed his body gently to the point where he felt a bit uncomfortable. The claw's caressing turned into a rapid movement of molestation. Whatever this thing was, it had to be stopped.

Quiet One rolled away from the claw and shot the most powerful lightning bolt he could muster. The large surge of electricity formed into ball lightning, careening towards the monster's face. Surprisingly, the monster flicked the ball away as if it were a ping pong ball. The creature now looked a bit impatient, and he held the writhing Pikachu down with his thumb.

Quiet One struggled until he found it pointless to resist. He looked up to find what looked like a ruby red Gyarados flying above him. Yup. He was defiantly dead, and this was the god of all Magikarp here to punish him for all the times he's electrocuted his children. The red leviathan stuck its head in close. Quiet One could make out every contour of its face.

It was no Gyarados that Quiet One had ever seen. This odd pokémon had two separate jaws; one above the other. The lower jaw was almost twice the width of its upstairs neighbor, and it bared a pair of tusk-like bottom teeth that could probably pierce metal. The insides of its mouth were a dark ianthine color, and its tongue was nearly as big as him.

The beast flew in closer and began to slowly lap at Quiet One's fur. This confused him, and made him even more uncomfortable. Then he had an idea.

_These mother fuckers are going to eat me._ He thought. _They're tasting me. Wondering if_ _I'll make a good meal. I've nothing to live for anymore, anyway. Let them eat me._

But then the serpentine creature's tongue swept a bit lower. Now feeling confused, uncomfortable, and violated, Quiet One's train of thought changed up a little bit. These monsters had malicious intention, but Q.O. didn't think they wanted to eat him. He'd have rather been eaten.

_These mother fuckers are going to rape me._ He thought. _They're tasting me. Wondering if I'll make a good fuck._

Sadly for Quiet one, his theory was true. They were confirmed when Quiet One witnessed the monster that was holding him holding him was playing with himself.

Obelisk and Slyfer enjoyed the taste of this smaller creature. It wasn't much of a culinary taste, but it was good in it's own way. It was a _kinky_ taste. A taste that Obelisk and Slyfer didn't want to keep all to themselves. Together, they summoned a friend of theirs to help them enjoy this new found creature.

It took longer than they had hoped, but eventually their acquaintance had arrived. The golden, armor-clad behemoth strolled into the forest, and each footstep was mildly concussive. His gait shook trees and caused a large ripple effect in the lakes. He was a moving earthquake named The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Slyfer the sky dragon, (oddly enough being a female, and the only female) explained to The Dragon of Ra that she and Obelisk were both in heat, and needed a good time. Adorned in his Purple Plush Pimpin' robe, the golden dragon whipped out his meat log.

Obelisk tossed the miniscule yellow creature to his male partner, who examined it for a minute. The winged dragon finally liked what he was seeing and decided he'd give the creature a taste.

Quiet One was having a hell of a day. He failed to get food for his family, had his heart broken publicly, got banished from his home, beaten by his leader, and was now being raped by these huge creatures.

Still in the golden creature's grasp, Quiet one could feel large drops of a musky liquid fall onto his head. He looked up to see that two of the creatures, the serpentine one and the muscular one, were screwing each other right there.

Quiet one was nearly sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, Quiet One was lifted up and passed back to the more muscular creature. The muscular creature began to drool at the sight of him. This made him uneasy, now knowing the creature's motive. Quiet One struggled to break free, electrocuting the beast in an attempt to make him let go, but to no avail.

The small jolts of electricity actually aroused the beast.

The fur on Quiet One's back stood up on ends when he could feel, and defiantly hear, the low chuckle of the monster holding him.

Everything else, as slow as it went, seemed to happen so quickly. It felt as if a cold telephone pole was rammed violently into his rectum. His whole lower body was overcome with a dull pain that accompanied the sharper, more excruciating pain in his anus.

The low chuckle from the monster grew into a heavy cackle that reverberated off of the trees. The cynical beast continued to defile quiet one, despite his best attempts to electrocute him. Each thunderbolt Quiet One tried to send on the monster only made him thrust faster.

Finally, the beast withdrew his member, viscera falling out along with it. Quiet One, now dead, laid limp in the monsters hand. A large amount of the huge beast's man jelly spewed into the dangling colon, causing it to pop like an overfilled water balloon.

Realizing he was finished, and disappointed that he couldn't last longer, the beast walked on with the two others in search for more of those small yellow lightning creatures.

Quiet one's body lay, slightly disfigured, on the ground, covered in blood and other bodily fluids. It's a shame that his story ends here. What a terrible way to go.

Obelisk, Slyfer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra all wanted more of those little creatures. After searching for about an hour and a half, they found a whole group of the little creatures. Slyfer could barely contain herself. She flew towards the creatures, which startled them, and caused them to run away. Slyfer simply flew after them and grabbed whole bunch in the clutch of her tail.

With the large tail-full of the creatures she possessed, she carefully inserted them into herself. Obelisk and the Winged dragon joined in to fit more of the creatures inside her. During this time, the creatures began to electrify everything around them, causing Slyfer to immediately writhe in pleasure.

The winged dragon began to feel a bit left out. To satisfy himself, he grabbed Slyfer's head and placed his eager whachamacallit into her bottom mouth. He began to slam into her face. She flailed around from the massive amounts of electricity going through her body. The winged dragon could feel the amps flowing through his metallic body as well.

Obelisk grabbed some of the straggling creatures attempting to make an escape. He walked over Slyfer and joined the dragon of Ra in wreaking her throat. He took the handful of creatures he had and threw them into Slyfer's top jaw. He had to get into a bit of an awkward position, but once situated, he got a chance at Slyfer's upper mouth.

Neither of the boys held a drop of remorse as the each thrusted themselves in faster and faster, while the small yellow creatures provided more pleasure per volt. Slyfer coughed and wheezed while Obelisk and the winged dragon moaned.

Sparkling One continued to instruct her storm to remain calm and to continue using lightning bolts. Each Pikachu slipped around on the moist, spongy ground. Their new surroundings would seem to be pitch black if it weren't for all the electricity being pumped into the wet air.

A huge phallic object kept the storm separated. It moved in and out rapidly. Sparking One assumed that they we inside a larger pokémon's vagina and it was mating. She assumed that if she continued electrocuting her, she'd stop and let them free. (probably to eat them, but Sparkling One's storm could fight the pokémon off.)

Eventually, the large phallic object retreated a bit, allowing the storm to re-group. The Pikachu were all about to embrace each other when, suddenly, a huge burst of chalky white liquid shot out of the massive object, killing 3 Pikachu instantly. It shot 4 more times, almost filling up the area.

Sparkling one swam around and looked into the darkest pit of the moist cave. She saw what looked like a uvula. Her fears were confirmed when the phallic object retreated completely, allowing light to pass through.

The Pikachu were inside of the larger pokémon's mouth, and were about to be swallowed. A few dead Pikachu bodies floated up to the surface of the whitish, murky liquid. Sparkling One struggled to swim towards the light in hopes of escaping, but it was too late. The pokémon's jaw shut before she could make it. All hope was lost for Sparkling One and her storm.

Honey became frantic at the news another Pikachu presented to her. The Pikachu was covered head to toe in saliva and a gooey white liquid. Afraid to ask how they got into such a situation, Honey began to search for more survivors. Just as she was about to embark on her journey, Troll came out of his living quarters.

Honey tried to explain to Troll how they needed to go look for everyone.

Troll protested and suggested they run away together.

Honey, although captivated by how 'romantic' his gesture was, couldn't help but have a guilty conscience for leaving a certain Pikachu behind.

Troll asked who it was, and he'd go back to save them. Then they'd run away to another forest.

Honey was reluctant to mention his name, but insisted they went back to go save Quiet One.

Troll, of course, became upset. He claimed that Quiet One was long dead, and wasn't much of a good pokémon anyways.

Honey, now insulted and disappointed, said she'd go after her acquaintance herself.

Quiet One will turn in his gory grave to hear he was less than friendzoned.

As Honey ran off into the forest, she could hear deafening eruptions in front of her. She assumed it was those large pokémon that the other Pikachu was taking about. She tried to change her direction to avoid being seen by them, but it seemed that that effort would be futile.

Obelisk, Slyfer, and the winged dragon of Ra stopped in their tracks when they each laid eyes on the cutest little creature they've seen yet. Obelisk stepped back a little to better observe the specimen. He giggled and playfully shoved his elbow into the dragon of Ra's. Slyfer began to fly closer to the creature.

The creature must've been extremely frightened, because the only movements it made were rapid trembles. Slyfer licked the side of its face and felt it shudder. Obelisk could tell that his golden companion wasn't going to behave when he began to play with himself. Obelisk instructed that they might just have to take it slow with this one.

It had about ten minutes when Honey froze in fear before these giants. She was now being molested by the golden plated one. He moved his massive thumb upon her in a circuitous motion as he drooled all over her face. Like all the other Pikachu before her, she tried to electrocute the metallic beast. He did indeed conduct the electricity, but it didn't affect him the way she wanted it to.

The other male beast walked over to Honey and molested her. She kept on shooting lightning at the two without any results in her favor. Finally, the golden one knelled over her. She almost fainted when she saw his colossal flesh pole hit the ground beside her.

The huge beast was able to stifle her as he somehow fit the head it into her. The pain was immense. Her moist lips stretched farther than her hips. The shining monster began to cackle wildly. Honey wailed as he began to drive the tower-sized rooster into her. As her mouth opened, however, a dick that rivaled the size of the one destroying her entered her mouth.

It was a terribly excruciating spit-roast that seemed to last for an hour. Finally, each beast withdrew, causing honey to gasp dramatically for air. Her flesh was starched to an extreme and didn't return to normal. Her jaw broke clean off her skull, and hung onto her head by the stretched skin.

Each monster took a turn adding the icing on the cake, while Honey wished she'd never gone into the forest.

She thought the worst had passed until the red serpentine creature flew overhead. The other two monsters took each of Honey's hind legs and spread them open. Then, out of nowhere, the serpentine creature flew straight inside of her.

At her last possible attempt to save herself, she emitted all the electricity she could muster, creating a light-show the whole forest could see. This act only delayed the inevitable, and the creature flew in through Honey's head, killing her.

It was a long and exciting sexual experience for Obelisk, Slyfer, and the winged dragon of Ra. It was a terrible end for an entire storm of Pikachu, however.

Moral of the story: Don't accept 'no-balls' challenges like this. It's better to just be a bitch and say no.


End file.
